My Children’s Life
by Avril Rayne
Summary: A sequel to My Life – A Story in the Eyes of Hermione Granger. When we last saw Hermione Granger she was at her parents old house. What has happend in almost 16 years? Find out in My Children's Life.
1. Chapter 1

My Children's Life – A Story in the eyes of Hermione Granger-Riddle.

By: Bridget Black-Malfoy

**I do not own Harry potter in anyway**.

My name is Hermione Granger-Riddle, and this is the story of my children and me.

Last time I wrote, I was at my mother and fathers old house.

How the times have changed.

The War had taken over all of England, and I fled to Bulgaria the day after I last wrote.

It has been almost 16 years since that day and yet we still live here in Bulgaria with my now boyfriend of 7 years Victor Krum.

Thank the Lord Jesus for Victor. If he had not taken us in I do not know what would have happened to Tom, Christina, and I. He was kind to us and loved the children as if they where his own. In fact, they call him dad.

Victor and I started to date 8 years after I moved in with him. We would have married ages ago, but I am still married to the wretched Voldemort. I have tried many of times to end the marriage. I have sent owl after owl to him telling him to end the marriage. His response is always the same. No.

If Victor had not put every security measure on the house I know that Voldemort would have found us years ago. As long as Victor lives here the house is protected.

Now it is 12:47 in the afternoon on a beautiful Thursday, the sun is shining and the birds are singing.

------------------------------------------

There is a knock on the study door, and I hear my daughter calling my name.

"Mom?" She says as she opens the door to look into the study.

"What is it Christina?" I ask looking at her. She has grown into a beautiful young lady. She is thin, but not to thin, with dark brown hair that reaches just a little past her shoulder blades. She is almost reaching 5'6. She looks almost exactly like I did when I was her age, but not quite. She has deep blue eyes, with hints of red swirling in them. How the red is in there I truly do not know. Especially Since her father's real eye color is blue. The red in his eyes was just the result of a potion.

"Dad says that he needs to talk to you in your guy's room." Christina says walking over to me and looking down at the book that I was writing in. "Hey mom, when do I get to read that book?" She asks with a hint of curiosity in her voice.

"When Voldemort is dead." I said getting up and taking her by the hand and leading her out of the study, and locking the door.

"I guess you have your reasons." She sighed. "But I would like to know what you write about us all in there." She says as she sits down at the TV and watches reruns of her favorite show Buffy the vampire slayer. "But I would like to know about why he wants us so bad, you would think us being born would be something he would not have wanted, something to prevent, the famous Lord Voldemort having kids with a witch who is muggle born. You would think instead of letting us live he would have killed us at birth." She says looking at me and then looking behind me.

"Tom." I say as I turn around and look at my 15 year old son Tom who was trying to sneak up on me. He looks exactly like his father, with dark raven colored hair, blue eyes, and tall. Almost 6'1. "When are you going to learn that I have eyes in the back of my head?"

"I guess never." Christina says from behind me, and getting up so that she can get closer.

"Screw off Christina." He snaps at his sister.

"TOM! How many times do I have to tell you to not say such things? Now you two go off and do something, it does not have to be together, but I have to go talk with Victor. Can you two get along?"

"Yes." They say at the same time and then they went and set down in the living room.

I smiled at them as I turned and walked to the stair case and proceeded up it. When I came onto the landing, I turned left and walked down to the very end of the small hallway and entered the room that Victor and I shared.

"Victor, where are you?" I said as I walked into our bedroom and looked around. I went into the bathroom, he was not there. I went back into the bedroom and looked around.

"Where could he be?" I said to my self as I open the closet door.

I scream.

Inside is Victor tied to a chair, with a letter taped to him.

I hurry to untie him as Tom and Christina come bursting in.

"What happened?" Christina asked as she looked at the scene with horror written across her face.

"I don't know yet." I say as Tom and I untie the ropes, binding Victor to the chair.

"Well, it couldn't have been to long ago. Chris didn't you say that Dad wanted to talk to Mom?" Tom said as he helped me pick up Victor and move him to the bed.

"Yes. I was just about to go down stairs, when he poked his head out of the door and goes "Christina would you please get your mom for me?" I said sure no problem." Christina looked like she was going to faint at any moment.

"I think I know who did this." I say as I turn from Victor, and open the letter that had fallen to the floor as Tom, and I had moved him.

_My dear Hermione,_

_I hope that you are not too mad at me for tying up your beloved Victor, but knowing you as well as I do you are. As I told you when the twins were born there would come a day that I would come for them. Well this is that day._

_You may ask how did I get past the protection that Victor put on your house. Well remember Hermione, I am no fool. Did you really think that I, Lord Voldemort would let you out of my house with my children and not have a single way to find you? Remember girl, we are married. Through the bonds of marriage I have always known where you are, just like you have always known where I am, whether you want to admit to it or not._

_And please Hermione; do not think about trying to run. You wouldn't want Victor to get hurt, would you?_

_Until later,_

_Your husband,_

_Lord Voldemort._

_P.S I can see you._

"What does that mean, '_I can see you_.'?" Tom asked as he read the letter over my shoulder.

"It means that he is in this room. Hidden." I said as I looked around waiting for him to respond.

"Very good my dear." Came his sharp, cold voice that chilled my bones.

Christina screamed as she looked at her real father for the first time, but surprisingly, Tom did not. All he did was stand there with an angry look on his face.

"Hermione it has been 15 and a half years and you still look as beautiful as the day I saved you from the chaos at your graduation." Voldemort said as he walked closer to me those deep red eyes piercing me.

"Saved me?" I ask as I look at him disbelieving at what he just said. "Kidnapping, forcing me to marry you, raping me over and over until I finally was pregnant, you call that saving me?"

He looked at me as if I was hurting him.

"My dear, I could have killed you, but instead I gave you a better gift. I let you live, and fulfill all of my women death eater's dreams, of marring me and giving me two wonderful heirs to my throne. I, the great Lord Voldemort, gave you the greatest gifts you could have ever been given." Voldemort said, walking over to Tom and Christina.

"Gifts? The only gift you **ever** gave me was **my** children." I said as I looked him in the eyes.

"Hermione, why are you so angry? You know something?" He said as he walked right up to me, bent down and looked me straight in the eyes, and smiled. "They are my children too."

I looked up at him with anger coursing in my veins.

"You might be their father, but you are no dad. You were not there when they were up at 4 in the morning; you were not there when they were sick and could not go to school. You were not there when we found out that Christina had leukemia and we had to spend two years of our lives in and out of hospitals wondering if she was going to live or die. Don't you dare say that they are your kids. Victor is their dad. NOT. YOU." I say with tears about to pour out of me.

Voldemort didn't say a word as he turned and looked at Christina.

"You have Cancer?" He asked looking at her.

"Did. They were able to do a bone marrow transplant about a year ago, and then Chemotherapy, that's when they got it all." Christina said looking everywhere but at the man in front of her.

Voldemort turned to me and hit me hard across the face.

"She is my child and not once in any of your letters did you tell me that she had cancer. Not once." He screamed at me.

I got up and looked at the children.

"Go and pack." I said looking back to Voldemort.

With out protest they went to there rooms.

"How dare you hit me in front of them. I don't ever care how mad you are, don't you ever hit me infront of them." I yelled at him looking him straight in the eyes. I should have known better than to yell at him because what came next was something that I will regret forever.

"Don't you ever yell at me again Hermione. Do you know who killed Ron?" He said poison in his voice.

"No." I said trying not to think of the Man that I still loved.

"I did. Just like I will do now too your beloved Victor."

And before I knew what had happened, I saw a flash of green light and saw Victors skin go stone grey.

"You asshole!" I yelled tears streaming down my face, as I ran to Victor. I knew it was hopeless. But I had to be near him. But I couldn't for long because Voldemort had already grabbed my arm and was pulling me into the hallway and to the children's rooms.

"CHILDREN." He yelled. "COME NOW. I WILL HAVE MY DEATH EATERS COME FOR YOUR THINGS."

Tom and Christina came out of Tom's room, and walked over to us with out question.

I looked up at Voldemort.

He smiled at me, and then all went black.

-------------------------------------------------

When I awoke I was in the room that I had been kept in last time I was here.

Not much had changed. It was the same as the day that I had went into labor with the twins.

"Where are they?" I asked looking around for him. I knew he was there. I knew he would stay to dangle the glory of having me again in my face.

"They're safe. For now." He said walking out of the shadows, by the fireplace and walking towards me. "Almost 16 years Hermione since we last saw each other, and still you look the same as you did the day I left you in your parent's house." He walked past me and to the bed.

"You have said that twice now." I said hating him with every inch of me. "What are you going to do to them? Why do you even want them? On second thought why do you even want me? I'm muggle born, you mister pure bloods only, why would you want me? Why did you want to marry me?" I ask looking at him with a hope that he would finally be able to answer me the questions that had filled my mind since the day he had took me from my graduation.

"To answer your first question, they are my children, I feel that I need to be a father and teach them right from wrong." He said looking at me with anger all over his face. I glared at him, wondering if he knew the real meaning of right from wrong. "And I want you because you are smart."

"What will you do to them if they don't turn to your side?" I ask, already knowing the answer.

"Kill them of course." He said with no mercy.

"Why don't you just leave them with me? We would not have ever bothered you. I swear that." I say tears running down my face.

He looked at me with hatred. Then slapped me hard across the face.

"They will turn. And so will you. And if you don't then I will kill all three of you. Never doubt that." He said before he walked out of my room.

---------------------------------------

Weeks past and I started to form a plan. What if I was able to fool Voldemort into believing that I had turned?

When I was still in school Dumbledore had taught Harry, Ron, and I how to perform Occlumency, I was good, even Snape, one of the most trained Wizards in Legilimency, was not able to penetrate my mind.

Fooling Voldemort would be easy.

That afternoon I wrote a letter to Voldemort stating that I wanted to see him. I folded the letter and slid it under the door. And then I waited.

That evening, I heard footsteps out side my door and he walked in.

"What is it that you want Hermione? You know I have matters to attend to." He said as he walked past me and one of the tall bookcases; took out a book, and then went and sat down in the big recliner that sat closest to the fireplace.

"I know you do. But I have to ask, us being married does that mean I would get to help you with these problems?" I asked as I went and sat at his feet with my back turned to him and I looked into the fireplace.

"What are you going on about Hermione?" He asked curiosity had taken over his cold and high voice.

"I'm married to you, and I think that part of being a wife is that she is to support and help her husband." I said the words almost killing me, if I did not have the twin's protection to worry about then I would have never of even thought of pretending to support him.

"Are you saying you would like to be the Dark Lady?" He asked.

"Would you accept the offer?" I said wondering if he would believe me.

"If you are true to your word on it." He said putting a cold hand on my shoulder.

I turned around and looked at him, not knowing what to do next.

"I am." Was all I said as I looked into those blood red eyes of his. And before I knew what was happing he was dipping his head to kiss me. I had no choice. I had to kiss him. It was the most horrible kiss I had ever had to endure. He had no lips so it was like kissing grandma when she didn't have her teeth in. But still I acted like I enjoyed it.

When it was over he did not say a word to me. He got up and went to the door and opened it. Then he walked out leaving the door opened. I did not know what to do so I just stayed there. Then I heard foot steps coming back.

"Are you coming?" Came his voice. I got up and ran to the door, not wanting to keep him waiting. When I got there he moved to my side and we linked arms.

"Where are we going?" I asked not remembering this area of the castle.

"To the children." Was all he said as we continued to walk down the different passages.

After what seamed like ages of walking, we finally came to a door.

Voldemort unlinked arms with me, put a hand infront of me to signal me to stop and then walked to the door and put his hand on it. The door disappeared and we walked in. There they were laying on there beds that were placed on different ends of the room.

"MOM!" Yelled Christina as she ran to me, and hugged me. Tom not too far behind her.

"Mom what is going on?" Tom said as he released me, and looked at Voldemort.

"I have seen the way kids. This is the way. After all he is your father, we must follow him." I said giving them no sign that I was lying.

"Mom what are you talking about?" Christina said as she backed away from me and Tom walked closer to me.

"Mom what are you saying? Are you serious?" Asked Tom, looking at me with disbelief.

"I mean it exactly like I say, and until you two realize the truth you can stay here." I said walking away and out of the room. Every word I had said to them killing me inside.

Voldemort followed me out of the room.

"You were very harsh on them." He said locking the room up.

"If they do not see the truth then I have to be harsh on them." I said following him.

"You really are on my side." He said linking arms with me one more.

"Yes, I am." I said.

------------------------------------------------

We ended up in his room.

"Stay here." He said as he walked into a vault that was on the other side of his room. When he returned he carried a silver box that had H.A.G.R engraved into the top.

"Here." He said as he handed me the box.

I opened it and inside laid my wand from my school days.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome my dear. Now lets sleep it has been a long day." He said walking over to the bed.

"Yes, lets." I said.

I knew how to end it now.

When I crawled into bed Voldemort put an arm around me and started to whisper in my ear.

"Hermione it has been almost 16 years since we last were in here. How I have missed you."

"I have also missed you." I said as my stomach curled, knowing what was next.

That night I slept with him, hating every minute. If I did not have a plan that would take action after he fell asleep then I would not have been in this bed again, letting him take advantage of me.

When it was over, and he was asleep, I got up.

"Where are you going?"

I jumped.

"I'm sorry I thought you were asleep." I said looking at him in the dark.

"I felt you leave. Where are you going?" He asked sleep in his voice.

"Bathroom." I said moving towards it.

I picked up my wand and whispered "_Lumos." _And a small light appeared at the end of my wand and I went into the bathroom.

I looked around and saw a plant in the corner. Wanting at least one time of practice I whispered "_Avada Kedavra" _And the plant went black. "Good." I whispered as I flushed the toilet and turned on the water. Then turned it off and went back into the bedroom. I could here him snoring lightly and knew that he was asleep.

I walked closer to the bed raised my wand and yelled **"_Avada Kedavra!"_** A burst of green light flew out of my wand and hit Voldemort. Voldemort then went limp and fell from the bed.

He was finally dead.

I walked out of the room and never looked back.

---------------------------------------------------

I met many death eaters on my way to the twin's room. They did not stop me.

I would like to of seen them try.

When I got to the room that the twins were in, I realized that I did not know how to get in.

I stood there thinking then it came to me. It may not work, but I had to try.

"Diffindo."

And to my luck it tore a hole big enough for me to get in.

When I looked around I saw Tom, and Christina sitting straight up in there beds.

I guess the spell must have been louder then I had realized.

"Mom, what is it?" Tom asked getting up, and coming over to me.

"Hurry." I said running to Christina, making her move faster. "We don't have much time."

"What happened?" Tom asked walking to the door.

"I will explain on the way. But we must hurry."

We were most fortunate that we were able to make it out of the castle with out much trouble. We ran into only two people. Draco Malfoy, who I put the Full Body Bind Curse on without trouble, and Severus snape, who did not stand in the way, but helped us out of the castle; and took us to his little house that was just out side of Paris, France.

When we got to Snape's house, the first thing out of Tom, Christina, and Severus's mouths was: "What Happened?"

I sat them down and told them everything, from start to finish. When I was done telling the tale, no one spoke for a while.

It was Severus that broke the silence.

"So I guess it is over then." He said looking at me with amazement. "I still do not know how this was possible! After all, he took so many steps to becoming invincible and all it took was the same curse that he used on a daily basis."

"I don't quite understand it either, I thought that it would backfire and that he would kill me for sure, but it didn't. God was watching over us." I said getting up and looking out of the window, seeing the sun rising in the east.

"Mom, with him gone, does that mean we can live a free life?" Christina said looking at me with hope in her eyes.

"Yes. We are finally free." I said looking at her. Tom and Christina got up and came over to me.

"We love you mom." Tom said as he hugged me tightly.

I hugged him back as Christina joined in, and I hugged her with my other arm.

"And I love you."

And here we stood looking out over the eastern sky, watching the sun come up, on a new day.

------------------------------------

Hermione Granger later reopened Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry, with the help of Severus Snape, and her two children.

Hermione ended up falling in love with a man named Ryan Spelling. They married and had three children together. Their names were Paris Nicole Spelling, Alisha Pamela Spelling, and Ryan Aaron Spelling Jr.

Tom, and Christina grew up and started families of there own.

Tom lives in London with his wife Jessica and 2 children Randy-Lynn Riddle and Tom Marvolo Riddle the third.

And Christina lives in Japan with her husband Gavin Black and 3 children Kaitlynn Abigail Black, Rachel Melissa Black, and Holly Marie Black.

As for Severus Snape, well let's just say he found his happy ending as well…

**The End.**

Well there is the end. I hoped everyone liked the two part story, as always please review. Also thank you so much to Adalibina.


	2. Reviews

**Reviews – My Childrens Life**

Thank you too everyone who have reviewed to my stories.

This is the Reviews updated. As of September 12, 2006

**imafork01** - o cute ending to this ff! i luvs it alot!

Thank you so much. I didn't know how to end it then I saw this really cool movie ( can remember what it was called.) And that was when I came up with the ending that I did.

**Silver Tears 11** - very good story. its kinda sad that its over but oh well..once again great story!

Thanks, I'm thinking about going back and making it deeper in detail.

**Lucius's Mistress** - VERY VERY good...

And the Tim Marvolo Riddle list goes on, lol.

I liked it a lot!

Thank you so much. I figured that it would be funny if the Riddle name continued.

**Tigermage** - wow this one is just as good if not better than the first one. Great job

Thank you very much, I was scarred that people would think that I was stretching the story, but now I don't. Thanks.

**MizukiSch** - Wow, it was something. I think, that this story is better than the first - My life. Tom jr. and Christina were cute and I Severus was... well.. nice O.o. I liked this one more than the previous story. I hope that you will continue writing stories. I like your style.  
See you soon

Thanks, and don't worry I would never stop writing.


End file.
